The Gift of Life
by supernatural-princess17
Summary: Summary: Rewriting the end of “The Gift.” Spike saves Buffy.


The Gift of Life 

**Summary: Rewriting the end of "The Gift." Spike saves Buffy. **

Giles, Willow, Tara, Dawn, Anya and Xander walk over to Buffy and hugged her. "I'm

so sorry, Buffy. I shouldn't have let you jump. I should have been the one who

jumped. I'm so sorry." Dawn laid her head on Buffy's chest and cried. Giles went to

comfort her but Dawn pushed him away. She didn't want anyone to touch her. Spike

walked over to her, still crying, and tried to comfort her. "Come on, Niblet, it's not

your fault. It's mine. I failed her." Spike sat down beside her and hugged Buffy's

body. "I'm so sorry, luv. I failed you. I love you, Buffy."

Dawn got off of Buffy and walked over to Giles, who hugged her. Spike picked up

Buffy's body and hugged it to his chest. He was still crying, when Xander walked in

front of him.

"You can't take her, Spike. I won't let you."

Spike laughed through his tears. "I'd like to see you try."

"Fine. Give me to her."

"Nice try but no. I'm taking her home."

"Which home? Her real one or your hellhole?"

"Her home. To her bed."

"Let him go, Xander." Giles spoke up suddenly and walked over to Spike. "Take her

home, Spike. We'll be there later. There's something we have to do first."

Willow walked up to Spike and stared at Buffy when she talked to him. "And just so

you know, she loved you. She told me. She never told you because she was scared

of what everyone would think. I told her that she should, forget about us and to follow her heart. She was planning on telling you today. I'm sorry, Spike."

Spike sat down with Buffy still in his lap, and cried. Willow started to cry too and she hugged Spike. Soon they both got up and Spike left. Willow turned to Giles. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, let's go."

Spike laid Buffy down on her bed and laid down beside her. He held her and soon fell asleep.

Willow and Tara sat in front of Buffy's grave. Even though her body wasn't in it, they could still do bring her back. They knew they needed to get her back. And so the ritual began. Tara cut her wrist and out the blood on Willow's forehead and on both cheeks. Willow lit two white candles and the black one in the middle. Then she began to speak. "Dark spirits of the world, please bring back to life the soul and body of Buffy Summers." Willow waited. "Someone go check on Spike. Maybe she came to."  
"I'll go." Dawn said and ran towards the house.

Spike woke up to Buffy screaming and crying. He held her close and tried to soothe her. "It's okay, Buffy. I'm here. You're alive." Spike had tears in his eyes. "You came back to me." 

Buffy gave Spike a small smile. "Spike…I have something to tell you." 

"I know, pet. Willow told me." 

"Oh. So you know how I feel." 

"I love you, Buffy."

"I love you too, Spike."

Spike smiled and caressed Buffy's cheek. She leaned into his hand and sighed. "I think I was in heaven, Spike." 

Spike looked down at Buffy. "What, luv?" 

"When I died, I think I went to heaven. I saw my mom, Spike. She told me that you and me and Dawn were going to be a family. She had she was proud of me. And she told me that I was going back. I didn't want to. I know it was them." Buffy started to cry.

Spike held her and rubbed her back. "It's okay, luv. If it means anything, at least you got to see her. What was it like, pet?" 

"It was beautiful. There was no pain. No fear, no doubt. Just happiness. No more slaying and no more vampires or demons. Just happiness. You would have loved it, Spike. It was so beautiful."

"But not nearly as beautiful as you, luv."

Buffy laughed. "How do you know? You never saw it."

"But I know you are. Because nothing is more beautiful than you." Spike said and kissed her.

Right then, Dawn ran in. "Buffy! It worked! You're alive!"

"Yep. Come here, Dawnie." Buffy said and held her arms out to Dawn.

Dawn ran over and into her arms. "I love you, Buffy."

"I love you too, Dawn."

"And you love Spike too."

Buffy laughed. "Yeah I do."

"And Spike loves you."

Now it was Spike turn to laugh. "Yeah I do too. And I love you too, Niblet." 

"I love you too, Spike." Dawn gave Spike and big bear hug. "So are we like family now?"

"Well, I haven't been asked anything yet but yeah."

"Good. Because we look good together. The three of us. Buffy, Spike and Dawn Summers. Mom would be proud of you, Buffy." 

"Yeah, she would." Buffy said and looked at Dawn. She would be proud of you too."

"And Spike."

"Well…." Dawn and Buffy laughed.

"Hey. I'm right here." 

"We know. Mom would be proud of you too, Spike."

"I love you, pet."

"I love you too."

Dawn smiled. When she found out that the gang was going to bring Buffy back, she hadn't agreed. But seeing how happy Spike and Buffy were, made her okay with the gang giving Buffy back the gift of life.

The End


End file.
